Vida Online
by Luka-sama
Summary: El video juego Miraculous tenía a sus dos mejores jugadores Chat Noir y Ladybug, un juego de realidad virtual donde ambos no sabían que se conocían en la vida real y eran compañeros de clase.


_Me encanta los video juegos, ocupaba hacer esta historia._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Vida online**

Todo empezó cuando tenía catorce años y salió el primer anuncio. Había quedado enamorada de la idea de vivir dentro de un video juego de realidad virtual, tener aventuras como héroe o villano de una ciudad, cumplir metas y tener poderes. Para su gran fortuna su padre amante de los video juegos, se lo había regalado para navidad y ella chillo emocionada antes de tomar los regalos y correr a su cuarto.

Que se jodiera todo el mundo.

Sus tardes ahora estaban ocupadas para su pequeño bebe consentido.

El video juego, fue incluso mucho más de lo que pudiera permitir.

Vivir en una Francia medieval, donde habían dragones, guerras, luchas y un sin fin de aventuras, había enamorado el corazón de Marinette desde el primer momento.

Su nombre online era Ladybug.

Si bien luego de dos años de juego, no se había unido a ningún gremio a pesar de tener varias solicitudes. Su única tarea dentro del juego era pasar las misiones, ser un solitario y ayudar a otros jugadores cuando se enfrentaban a monstruos realmente potentes.

Tenía un mini pixie privado que había sido otorgado luego de una misión, llamada Tikki, era casi una inteligencia artificial…casi…o al menos eso pensaba Marinette ya que era completamente adorable y salía mucho de estándares normales en otros juegos.

Además entre sus poderes especiales como jugador, había algunos que no parecía tener otro. Las habilidades mágicas y de armas se entrenaban, pero si bien ella era brillante con el arco y las espadas cortas, tenía un yoyo que era multifuncional que vino con Tikki.

No se quejó en absoluto por supuesto.

Solamente que no comentaba mucho, era incluso casi una leyenda dentro del juego.

Solo había un pequeño problema.

.

—Hola My lady, una maravillosa mañana—hablo una voz saltando a su lado.

Rodo los ojos divertida.

Frente a ella estaba un chico que superaba su estatura, de cabellera rubia alborotada y grandes ojos verdes. Sabía que todo era un programa y lo que ella veía, probablemente estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero ver a un chico en látex con traje de gato, con buen cuerpo.

Era bonito soñar que existían hombres así en la vida real.

Chat Noir.

Su único compañero dentro del juego.

Puede que lo aceptara ya que ambos se toparon el primer día de inauguración de los servidores. Ambos algo torpes por la calidad de la realidad virtual y sus nuevos controles, habían sido temerarios al intentar una misión nivel superior.

Donde ella recibió a Tikki y Chat Noir a un pixie gatuno llamado Plagg.

Puede que por eso él tenía un bastón bastante útil y habilidades destructivas dentro del juego.

—Hola chatón, listo para un día de aventuras—hablo con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

El gato asintió antes de que ambos se fueran a la mazmorra.

Este era un mundo abierto, ambos como grandes fanáticos de Zelda, comparaban al mundo similar al de Breath of wild. Como nota curiosa, cuando ambos descubrieron sus gustos similares en juegos, pasaron toda la tarde en un café del video juego hablando, que luchando contra monstruos. Regresando al tema, era similar, un mundo abierto, miles de posibilidades y tu creando tu propia historia.

En este mundo había muchos clanes ubicados, entre ellos estaba Akuma, un clan de jugadores que buscaban fastidiar a los demás.

En muchas ocasiones tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se enfrentaban a ellos para darle paz al juego.

—¡ABAJO!—ordeno Ladybug usando su yoyo para inmovilizar a un enorme minotauro.

Chat Noir la obedeció, antes de saltar sobre ella y patear el rostro de un duende medio zombi.

No terminaron de limpiar la mazmorra, pero al menos lograron mapear la zona y mañana no empezarían desde el inicio. Esa mazmorra era peligrosa y varios jugadores de niveles inferiores a setenta no pudieron con ella, para suerte de ambos se encontraban rozando los niveles superiores a él cien.

Muchas horas de juego.

—Entonces…nos veremos mañana para nuestra cita diaria—comento Chat moviendo sus cejas de forma insinuadora.

Ella sonrió antes de alejarlo juguetona y tocar el botón de desconexión.

Ese gato era un coqueto de primera.

.

Pero como Ladybug era confiada, juguetona y justa en el mundo de los juegos online, Marinette su parte en la vida real, era muy diferente. Tímida en muchos extremos, nerviosa y con incapacidad de hablar bien frente al chico que amaba. Ladybug era todo un ídolo para aquellos que entraran al mundo virtual, mientras que Marinette apenas si destacaba entre un mar de alumnos en su instituto.

Era tan.

Frustrante.

Como si era ella, podía ser tan diferente en su vida normal y la vida de un juego. Bueno era simple, dentro del juego podía hacer lo que quisiera, ser como ella siempre quiso ser y ayudar a otros con picardía.

En cambio Marinette.

Suspiro.

—Oye niña ese fue el quinto suspiro en cinco minutos, tienes un chico que te quita el aliento o estas deprimida por algo—comento Alya su mejor amiga y compañera de banco en clase.

Negó con la cabeza.

¿Un chico?

Si no superaba su enamoramiento por su compañero de clase Adrien Agreste desde hace años, mucho menos tendría un romance con alguien.

Aunque Chat Noir siempre hacia esos comentarios, aunque eran en broma, nadie podría enamorarse por un medio online.

Era ridículo.

¿Verdad?

—Solamente estoy cansada—musito con sinceridad.

Hace días que ella y Chat Noir estaban emocionados por el nuevo parche que entro al juego, la habilidad de sumergirse en el agua los había hecho investigar gran parte del océano del juego. Solo unos pocos preferenciales pudieron obtenerlo, pero Chat Noir había aparecido con dos que había conseguido y regalado uno a ella.

Eso había sido…tierno.

Últimamente su compañero de juegos estaba presente en su mente, lo cual no era muy agradable, no tenía la menor intención de dar un paso al frente a una relación de video juegos, a pesar que Chat Noir se veía muy dispuesto.

—Hola chicas—hablo Nino tomando asiento frente a ellas con Adrien a su lado.

Si bien había superado la parte de tartamudear y ponerse como una bombilla al lado de Adrien, aún era algo tímida a su lado y no hablaban mucho. Pero al menos cuando este la saludaba como ahora, regresaba un leve saludo con la mano.

Ese chico era tan perfecto.

En cambio ella era tan…ella.

La torpe, tímida y nerviosa Marinette.

Frustrante.

—Escucharon que saldrá una nueva edición conmemorativa del video juego Miraculous—hablo Nino de forma casual.

Adrien y Marinette voltearon a ver interesados.

Miraculous ya era famoso por ser el juego online donde ambos pasaban metidos todo el tiempo, pero tener nueva información siempre era bien recibida. Claro que ninguno había comentado en clase tener interés en el juego o jugarlo, era como algo privado de cada uno.

—Es ese juego online de realidad virtual al cual todos juegan ahora—hablo Alya con curiosidad.

Nino asintió.

—Hace dos años fue el boom y aún lo es, aunque no lo juegue, tengo interés en conseguirlo pronto—explico este con felicidad.

La morena pareció pensativa.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se vieron en su propio mundo de dudas, era el momento perfecto para decir que ellos jugaban y ayudar a Nino cuando entrara en el juego. Pero pensaron en Ladybug y Chat Noir para ellos, cada uno era su pareja y acompañante del juego.

Traer a otro amigo…sonaba algo mal.

—Entonces espero me ayudes en eso Adrien, la última vez que fui a tu casa vi una copia del juego—dijo Nino con tranquilidad.

Marinette gimió internamente, mientras Adrien se puso nervioso.

¿Adrien jugaba?

La chica se puso a pensar si alguno de los chicos con los que había topado era Adrien, pero recordó que dentro del juego estaba la opción de customizar a tu avatar, así que podría ser una locura intentar verlo dentro de tantas caras del juego.

—Bueno…puede que lo juegue…a veces—tartamudeo sin querer admitir su obsesión, sus niveles y horas de juego.

Alya pareció tener sus ojos brillantes.

—Mari tu eres buena en los juegos, dime que tienes el juego—hablo con voz claramente mal intencionada Alya.

Era increíble como su mejor amiga no se rendía en intentar juntarla con Adrien a pesar del tiempo.

Vio al chico de reojo, este parecía verla con claro interés.

Trago pesado.

.

Cuatro días después cuando volvió a iniciar la sección, Ladybug estaba dando vueltas dentro en su hogar virtual (había costado muchas misiones y dejarle en claro a Chat que no compartirían hogar para su decepción), hoy sería el día donde Nino y Alya por fin entrarían al juego. Tenía mucho miedo, Adrien había dicho que los ayudaría también ese día, pero si Adrien jugaba era claro que reconocería su avatar.

¿Qué diría él?

¿Se sorprendería?

Pero también estaba Chat Noir, no quería que este pensara que lo estaba traicionando como compañero de aventuras, él sería el primer compañero y era especial para él.

Aunque estuviera Adrien.

Chat también era especial.

Vio un mensaje de Chat Noir diciendo que hoy no podría acompañarla ya que tenía una misión especial, no dijo nada ya que ella también estaría ocupada hoy.

Ya lo había decidido, hoy ayudaría a sus amigos, pero la próxima vez les presentaría a Chat Noir. Ocupaba dejarles claro que este era su compañero principal, aunque los otros fueran sus amigos en la vida real.

En unos saltos por los portales de las ciudades, pronto llego a la taberna donde había citado a sus amigos. Era la ciudad del inicio, donde los principiantes entrarían a jugar. Admiro la ciudad que hace tanto no pisaba, ahora ella estaba explorando las ciudades más alejadas del árbol del mundo (un árbol gigante donde simbolizaba el pilar principal del juego, con una gran ciudad en su cima después de pasar una mazmorra eterna, no habían portales transportadores así que solo unos pocos conocían la ciudad) ya que ella estaba en niveles superiores.

Respiro dándose ánimos, mientras caminaba por la ciudad y algunos jugadores inexpertos no la reconocían.

Eso era cómodo.

Debería ir más seguido.

Entro a la taberna para buscar una mesa disponible, cuando quedo en shock al ver a alguien conocido a su lado.

—¡Chat Noir!—

—¡Mi señora!—

Se vieron varios momentos, cada uno en su propio mundo.

Jodida su suerte.

Justamente Chat Noir debía ir a la taberna de la ciudad del inicio, habían como veinte tabernas en esa ciudad y elige la misma.

Ladybug comenzó a respirar pesado, no quería que se hiciera malos entendidos entre ellos, así que lo mejor era hablar ahora.

—Yo vine a buscar a unos amigos, son nuevos en el juego y me pidieron ayuda—hablo rápidamente.

Chat la vio fijamente sorprendido.

—No quiero que pienses mal, son nuevos y por eso quería ayudarlos, pero tú eres mi único compañero de aventuras y no pienso cambiarte por nadie. Ellos solamente son amigos de la vida real y tú sabes, no suelo decir que n a ayudar a otros—era más común en Marinette el soltar tantas palabras.

Pero al final Marinette y Ladybug eran la misma persona.

Vio como los ojos de Chat se estrechaban más.

—Yo vine para algo similar hoy…que coincidencia—musito en voz baja que le costó escuchar.

Tenía un punto, era una coincidencia bastante grande y difícil de creer, pero ahora que el nuevo había sacado un nuevo modelo, algunos nuevos fans se incorporarían.

Dos siluetas entraron por la taberna.

La chica tenía ropas naranjas con orejas de zorro, mientras que el otro era un chico vestido de verde con apariencia de tortuga.

Ladybug los reconoció, ya que Alya había customizado su avatar en la mañana y mandado las indicaciones.

—¡ALYA!—dijo ella al mismo tiempo que Chat gritaba—¡NINO!—

Los dos se congelaron, antes de verse de reojo con cara de shock y como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en sus expresiones.

—¡MARINETTE! ¡ADRIEN!—grito Alya como si expusiera al aire sus mayores temores.

Los dos grandes compañeros de aventura, se vieron de reojo como si no creyeran que el otro, fuera su usual compañero de clases.

Entonces aunque era casi imposible en el video juego, Marinette se desmayó y Adrien se sonrojo ante la incredulidad de sus amigos.

Porque ambos no tenían idea del gran número de aventuras que vivieron como Chat Noir y Ladybug.

Ellos solo sabían que Marinette quería a Adrien.

Pero no sabían que Chat Noir respondía sus sentimientos por Ladybug que también era Marinette.

Que todo ahora se había revelado.

.

Bueno esta vida online, había subido a un nuevo nivel para ambos chicos.

 **Fin**

 _Pinche segunda temporada que me hace escribir solo de Ladybug._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
